nico with a chance
by KeLlIeRaE
Summary: chad cheated on sonny. and nico finally tells a certain some one how he feels.something happens to the randoms. what will happen read find out.i was getting bord with channy :D sorry i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

Sonny sits in her dressing room crying. She hears someone knock at the door.

"come in…" she sniffle. Nico walks in and immediately runs too her.

NICO POINT OF VEIW:

"What happened sonny!" I basically yelled I was concerned what can I say. I love the girl. But she can't know that.

"Ch-ad cheated on me w-ith a Falls chick..." she began to cry harder. I just wanted to hug her. It was horrible what he did. I'm going to kill him next time I see him. I wrap my arms around her and allow her to just cry on me. We sat there like that for a good hour until she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I just lay with her. And I ended up falling asleep too.

When I woke up she was still laying with me. But she was awake.

"Good morning son-shine" I said trying to be sweet.

She smiled sweetly back. "Good morning to you too"

I felt like all was right how it should be. All I needed to do was tell her but. How?.

"Hey you wanna go get some breakfast. I just need to get out of this room." She said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Sure" I knew my smile couldn't get any bigger. We both got up and walked down stairs.

When we sat down I saw the falls crew. And no sooner did I see them Chad came over..

"Hey random buzz off. I need to talk to Sonny" he said as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"GET OUT OF HERE COPPER!" I yelled, "Haven't you done enough to her."

"Random just stay out of this. It doesn't concern you"

"Unlike you I love her! you just went around with who ever you wanted and hurt her now you want her back you don't deserve her you little preppy S.O.B."

his face went pale. And he walked away.

And I walked out of there. Trying to regain my control.

"Nico?" I hear sonny's voice out side my door. "Open the door please"

I did as she asked. And the next thing I knew she was kissing me.

"Thank you for sticking up for me. And is it true what you said? About how you loved me"

"Yes sonny. I have ever since I saw you. But when I went to tell you. I heard you and Chad were an item. And I knew you wouldn't give up a chance to be with him so I backed off."

"I think I feel the same. But I didn't know how you would react. So I didn't say anything. And then I found out Chad liked me so I went with him and I guess I felt something but it turned out wrong."

She looked up at me. And all I could do was stare into her beautiful eyes. I leaned in to kiss her. When Grady walks in…

"Hey Nico lets go to rehers…" he paused at the site of us lip locking.

"Umm I'll just give you too some privacy"

as soon as the door shut we both started laughing.

"We should probably get going" she say and we walk down to rehearsal hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO:

Finally things are looking up for me. I have the girl of my dreams. And I feel amazing after telling off Chad Dillon POOPER! It's amazing.

But I know chad will try to get to her. And it hurts me…..

AT REHURSAL:

Me and sonny walk in and automatically Grady runs up to me and he's all smiling.

"Aww you guys" he says as he pokes me in the ribs. We both blush. Finally Marshal comes in. thanks god. I don't have to talk to Grady about this right now. It was awkward.

"Gather round gather round here's the scripts for tomorrows show. Do what you gotta go I have to go help my mother with her car so I wish you guys luck. And talk to you later." He races out.

We go over the skits and laugh and carry own like we always do. Then finally we end it. And we all walk around. Being board. Me and Grady go back to the prop house looking for some video game to play (it's like a ritual for us).

Later that day I decided to go see sonny and as I turned the corner I saw CHAD outside her door.

"what are you doing here cooper"

"I'm here to get my girl back!. Now just get outta here"

"No. you get outta here!" I was getting up set.

Sonny opened the door.

"Chad just go home. Or atleast some where else" she looked as if she was about to cry she ran into my arms.

"Sonny no I will not! I will get you back." He grabbed her arm and ripped her from my arms.

"chad let go of me" she yelled. And I just lost my nerve.

I decked him…hard.

He feel to the ground.. "what the heck. You punched me. Now how am I going to work. My face is deformed"

"That's what you get." I said as I walked sonny into her dressing room.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah he just yanked my arm… you didn't need to punch him."

"I guess I just lost my nerve. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I never said I wasn't glad" she smiled.

CHADS P.O.V.

I can't believe that random hit me. I can't believe C.D.C. got rejected by an Ex. I can't believe I lost sonny. Forever.

Thanks for reading.

I don't own anything. More to come soon. :D


	3. Chapter 3 good bye buddy D:

Chapter Three

Chad's P.O.V.

Ow my face my beautiful face is ruined.. And that new episode of the falls is filming tonight. CRAP!

How am I going to get sonny back. I mean if I could only explain to her that Tracy (some random girl on the "Falls" set) came on to me when she walked in on us making out. If she only could see how much I love her. How much I care about her she would think about taking me back but. How is this going to happen with Nico. He has obviously got her. I don't know how I am going to explain my shelf but I gotta worse I don't know how I am going to get any were close to her…

NICO P.O.V.

In a few hours is show time. YES! I always love being on stage with the entire cast having the time of our young lives. And tonight Sonny is going to do a song that she wrote as a little treat for the viewers. They have loved her every since she did Me, My Shelf and Time. I mean I have to listen to Tawni at lease once a week cry cause of sonny's fan mail.

Well its show time: D

"Now are you ready to get SO RANDOM!" the announcer yells to get the crowd wild up.

"Now here's Tawni Heart"

"Grady!"

"Sonny"

"And NICO!"

We all stood there and got ready for the first sketch…

After the show we all went and got some frozen yogurt down in the cafeteria. And of course me and Grady were goofing around like always but this time… Grady fell. Hard. He whacked his head of the table and feel to the ground.

"BUDDY!", I yelled as I hit the floors with my knee and tried to pick him up "WE NEED A DOCTOR!" i had my hand covering the gash mark trying to stop- or at least slow down- the bleeding. It didn't work much.

When the Ambulance finally got here he was unconscious and looking pale.

A few hours later:

They finally managed to stop his head from bleeding. And had him awake and talking, well sort of. He seemed kind of confused about what happened. But he did seem like he forgot any thing but the past day. Which was a good sign. I refused to leave the room.

"nico?" he finally said something

With a smile I answered "yes buddy"

"What Happened?"

I paused " me and you were goofing off and you slipped on some yogurt that fell from the machine and hit your head off the metal table well the serving line thing. And then hit the floor. It happened in like a matter of 3 seconds."

He looked down like he was trying to remember it.

"Thank you." He said with no expression.

"For what?"

"Yelling for help getting me here."

"I know you would do the same"

"I know but..." he started to sound sleepy

"Dude you can't go to sleep. You have to stay up so you don't go unconscious again or worse" I said as I stood up getting ready to run out in to the hall and get help if needed.

He was out… with out a second thought I ran out yelling "NURSE DOCTOR SOMEONE!"

Three nurses and 1 doctor ran in. I realized he wasn't breathing. He got hit worse then I thought. They pushed me out of the room and told me to wait out side. I did as I was told.

I decided to call the gang and tell them to get down here. Cause he was getting worse.

His mom turned down the hall as soon as I hung up the phone with the cast

"How is my boy!" she said to me in a panicked voice.

"He stopped breathing. I don't know anymore then that cause they pushed me out."

She began to cry. I hugged her trying to comfort her.

Tawni, Sonny, and Zora came down the hall as well.

I told them the same thing I told his mom.

"O.. My God Grady could ….." Zora started shocked  
"d-die…." Sonny whispered.

We are all a family weather we like to admit or not. And if something happends to one of us. We all act like it. Especially now. Especially me. He's like a brother to me.. no, he is a brother to me. And loosing him is the last thing I ever want.

The doctor came out of his room with a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry we did all we could do…."

We all started crying.

We all said our good byes. And walked back to our cars. Sonny and I rode in silence, occasionally wiping tears away.

My best friend was gone forever. Wow… life sucks.

_Thanks for reading. More soon. :review. I'm sorry if this chapter made you sad.. _

_I don't own Sonny With A Chance. _


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Today was Grady's funeral. The only ones there was his cast mates. I have no clue where his mom was. Marshal is thinking about just stopping the show for a while. But there's no way the actual owner of the studio would agree. I don't think he understands the idea of emotions. _

_ His mom won't answer her phones. It has to be hitting her harder then anyone, I mean not only because it was her son but his dad just passed away not even last week. So she's going to be alone. Completely. _

_**SONNY'S POINT OF VEIW **_

_ Wow… i can't even make sense of all this. Grady was such a fun loving guy so full of life a laugher and now he's gone. I don't know where his mom is. Or what happened completely. It's just confusing. I don't think any thing is going to be the same with us. Our brother, yes our brother, is gone. _

_**NICO'S POINT OF VIEW**_

_ The last 2 weeks have been rough. But we all have to go back to "work" the producer only allowed us 2 week "grieving time".. But like I said he has noooo Idea what emotions are. I hate to have the new kid fill his place but there isn't anything we can do.. just grin and bare it. I guess. Time goes one. Things work themselves out. _

_So I guess the show will go on. _

_ Tonight's show went fine just like it always dose. But we all just went back to the prop house after the show. I guess no one wanted to relive that day… the new guy. Fred. Is so boring. But he's a great actor ill give him that. He seems like he should be all the falls not a comedy show. But I guess, I'm stuck with him. We're stuck with him. _

_ Finally home. Tonight was horrible. i just laid on my bed. Starring up at the ceiling. I turned on the T.V. trying to do something because I wasn't able to sleep. Then I heard someone knock at my door. I looked at the clock/ it was 3 in the morning. Who could it be at this hour? I opened the door. It was sonny. _

"_oh I'm sorry I woke you I should just go"_

_I was confused for a minute then I actually looked at my shelf. I was in my Pajama pants shirt less. No wonder she thought I just woke up. _

"_No .no I've just been watching T.V. I haven't even closed my eye more then a minute. You can come in." She nodded and we walked into my room which was like the living room in organized apartment. We both sat on my bed and watched a old re run of house. "So are you okay?" I asked it's been on my mind ever since she got over here. _

"_Yeah I just couldn't sleep. That's all." She said as she flashed one of her signature smiles. _

_ We lied there for the next hour or so talking and laughing. She feel asleep her head on my chest and our hands intertwined _

"_things are finally starting to get better" that was my last thought before I feel asleep aswell. _

_~ sorry this chapter wasn't the best but I just didn't know what to say. But I promise it will get better lol _

_I DON'T own anything._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wake up love birds!" Tawni yelled as she hit my door." we have a meet and greet for the fans for Fred. Be ready in 20!" she walked away.

Sonny looked up at me.

"If were really, really quite we wont have to go." She smiled up at me. I was along with it.

"Okay shh"

We lied there for 20 minutes. When Tawni came back.

"Guys you ready yet! HELLO!" she knocked again. "I guess they didn't wake up. Oh well. I guess lets go guys" she said to some one out side. They all left.

When we knew they couldn't hear us. We broke out laughing.

After a while there was another knock.

"Who could that be?" sonny asked as she got up to see. I followed her. curious myself.

"Chad?" We said in unison.

"Sonny" he looked up in disgust "Random."

"What do you want Chad?" she asked trying to keep cool.

"You. I'm sorry Sonny I made a horrible mistake I feel terrible I have learned for my mistake. And I just want you to forgive me."

She took his hand.

"Chad. I do forgive you." She wrapped her arms around him. "but you never learn. I will never be with you AGAIN" she kneed him and he feel to the ground. She took my hand and pulled me too her. and we pressed our lips together. I could feel my face glowing red. She walked away triumphantly

I couldn't just leave Chad on the ground like that, even though I really wanted to. I extend my hand down to him waiting for him to take it and I helped him up.

"Nico…. "He began.

"Your lucky. I wish I could be with Sonny again. "

"Chad." I paused thinking my words threw "You Blew it. Okay dude. You messed up. I mean HOW in the HELL could you EVER cheat on sonny" oh screw it ill just say what ever I want

"I don't know it just happened it was a one night stand I never EVER wanted Sonny to find out the way she did. I couldn't even explain my shelf. I just. I need her in my life dude. I'm in love with her."

he looked like he was about to cry.

"Dude. I'm sorry. I just I don't know what to say. I just." I walked away not wanting to look back not wanting to feel bad. Not wanting to think for 1 minute that I would give up my son-shine to cooper. I just wont.

I found Sonny down in the cafeteria. i walked over too her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey hun. Are you okay?"

"yeah Sonny I'm fine I just gotta ask you something"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well" I paused and sat down "I started to talk to Chad. And he told me that he was in love with you and everything. I so I have to ask. Do you have any feelings for him?"

"of course not" she smiled trying to reassure me.

"Not even the tiniest bit?"

She looked down not wanting to look me in the eyes. She ran off. I could tell she was crying.

I wanted to run after her but something in the back of my mind told me not too.

When I went back to the dressing rooms, I heard cooper talking to Sonny. I hesitated to knock. But I didn't care I had to apologize no matter who was in there. I knew Sonny wouldn't cheat on me. At least I think I knew.

It took a few minutes for her to answer the door. she looked sad. And disoriented.

"no…" I said trying to hold back tears from pouring down my face.

She wrapped her arms around me

"I'm so sorry nic…"

I cut her off and broke away from her.

"Sonny no this isn't how it should end. Why would you go back to that…that…. DUSHE!"

"Nico I love you…. But Chad just has something over me… I don't know why but he still has part of my heart and I just can't let him go… nico. I'm so confused" she began to cry,

"Sonny. I… I I don't know what to say." I went to walk away..

She grab on to my arm.

She smelt not like sonny. I knew exactly what that smell. Was but sonny couldn't do something that stupid..

"Sonny…your drunk right now aren't you.?"

She closed her eyes and didn't look up. "I only had one. And then Chad" came over and saw me crying and I just can't take it!"

"What's wrong sonny just tell me"

"You wouldn't understand, I don't even understand."

"Sonny just tells me. I'll help as much as I can..."

She kissed me and said good bye I knew something was wrong something bad was about to happen. I wait a few (b/c I was trying to figure things out) and then ran after her.

"SONNY NO!" I yelled over the loud bang…..

A/N buh bum bummmmmm! Read to find out….


	6. Chapter 6

_authors note... _

_howdy to anyone reading this.._

_I am having ALOT of WRITERS BLOCK! soo if you want to... give me ideas! Not Forcing you too or any thing.. just if you don't I have NO clue how long it'll be before I post anything! _

_Sorry for the wait.. I hope to get outta this funk I'm in and have some new ideas. Thanks for Readin' _

_Kellie Rae!~ =) 3 _


End file.
